


SONIC ZOMBIE APOCALYPES

by captainbeep



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainbeep/pseuds/captainbeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sonic x tails dont like dont read</p>
            </blockquote>





	SONIC ZOMBIE APOCALYPES

The Virus had started only one month ago. Already, tons of people had been affected by it. Sonic and his ragtag group of friends were currently hiding out in an abandoned warehouse, full of supplies. But both Sonic and Tails were nowhere to be found.

“Ugh, yeah, Sonic!” Tails yelled. “I love your big hedgehog dick!”

“Ah, Tails, yeah keep riding me baby,” Sonic groaned, clutching the bed sheets.

Suddenly, they heard screaming and loud noises. Then there was knock at the door.

“Ugh, I’ll get it,” Tails said, getting off from Sonic’s rock hard dick. He opened the door, and screamed. “Knuckles?!”

“KNOCK KNOCK IT’S KNUCKLES!” Knuckles screamed, and bit Tails on the shoulder. Tails screamed and collapsed. Sonic quickly grabbed his gun on the bedside table and shot zombie Knuckles twice in the head, then got up, still rock hard and rushed over to Tails. 

“Tails! Stay with me!” Sonic yelled, tearing up. Tails opened his eye and put his hand on Sonic’s cheek, smiling. 

“I love you, Sonic,” Tails said, a tear rolling down his cheek as he drew his final breath.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!” Sonic yelled, lifting his head up to the sky. Sonic felt Tail’s body twich, and looked down, hes tears blurring his vision. “Tails?”

Tails lunged for him, snapping his teeth savagely. He was a zombie. Sonic grasped for his gun while fighting off TAils. He finally got his gun and cocked it, tears streaming down his face.

“I’m sorry, Tails,” Sonic sobbed, putting the gun to Tails’ head. “But I choose heads.”

Sonic closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. 


End file.
